


Home With You

by Jude81



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All ABOs are dub-con, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, War maybe?, i dunno, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: This is the sequel to Call Me Home.Clarke and Lexa search for a common ground now that they are newly mated. .





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written a little bit, but I've also added a bunch of notes. 
> 
> I honestly dont know where to go with this, because the original idea of a war kind of bores me. Let me know what you want to see!
> 
> Please note that all ABO stories are inherently dub-con at the very least. So please use your own good judgement in reading this.

Clarke groaned quietly as she flung an arm across her face in an attempt to block out the mid-morning sun that had somehow managed to filter through the patches on the tent. She lay there for a moment, listening to her surroundings and taking stock of her body. She wiggled her toes and stretched her legs, biting her lip when she realized that she was more than a little sore, and she was sure her upper torso was peppered with varying shades of lilac bruises.

 

She sighed and then wrinkled her nose, once her sluggish brain had finally woken up enough to recognize the rest of the world around her. The tent reeked of sex, and her skin was sticky with drying sweat and other bodily fluids that she really didn’t want to think about it. The furs underneath her were matted, and she was sure still at least a little wet from the previous few days’ adventures.

 

But she was relieved to note that despite the almost smothering scent of sex still hanging in the air of the tent, her skin felt cooler, and the urgency of her heat seemed to have finally faded. She breathed a sigh of relief, and let her arm drop back down to the bed. The back of her fingers scraped against warm skin, and she froze for a brief moment, before reminding herself to relax. She carefully turned her head to the side and her eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of her.

 

Lexa was laying on her stomach, her back bare, her arms tucked up under her head. A small fur was covering her bottom and upper thighs, but Clarke could still see the beginning of the soft swell of her bottom. Her fingers twitched as she let her gaze rest on the small of her back. Her skin looked so soft, possibly even silky. She propped shifted to her side, and propped herself up on her elbow to see better. She let her gaze drift back up, staring curiously at the beautiful tattoo that ran down her spine. She licked her lips and blushed when she realized that she had actually reached out to touch the tattoo, to trace her fingers down the other girl’s spine. But she had snatched them back just in time, before making contact with the older girl’s skin. She didn’t know whether or not she was relieved.

 

She shook her head and carefully leaned back down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling at the patches of blue she could just see through the vented material. Her stomach rumbled slightly, and she realized she was famished. She hadn’t been as concerned about food the last few days, as her body had craved a different kind of sustenance. She had been too consumed with the need to sate her heat, and now that it was over, now that her mind was finally clear, she could feel the anxiety slowly taking root.

 

She had no idea what today would bring, how Lexa would react to her now that her heat was over. But even more importantly, how was Lexa going to expect her to act. Would Lexa attempt to assert her dominance outside of this tent? Would Lexa still hold to the agreement between them and to the alliance between their people, now that she too was thinking clearly?

 

She yawned and winced at the ache in her jaw. Figured. She wasn’t surprised that it ached. Her mate had been more than a little enamored with blow jobs. She rolled her eyes at the thought and scowled slightly. She knew she’d have to get used to it, but if she was being fair; she knew that if she had suddenly grown an appendage, she’d probably have been enamored with blow jobs also. And if she was really being truthful, Lexa had made great efforts as making sure that she had pleased Clarke also. She blushed and bit her lip as she recalled just how talented the young alpha was with her mouth. She smirked. It was nice to know that Lexa could do more than just talk with her mouth and pouty lips.

TBC..

****************

Notes:

The sequel is Clexa and Ranya and Azgeda. The basic plot is that Azgeda might be starting a war, the Coalition isn’t full formed yet. Raven and Anya basically fall in love and find happiness with each other. Clarke and Lexa are both stubborn and clash over the newly formed alliance.

 

Heats only happen about 4 times a year, and female alphas only change when omegas are in heat. But now that Lexa has had a taste of sex with Clarke, she wants more, but doesn’t know how to ask for what she wants. Meanwhile Ranya is sexing it up hard.

 

Lexa is all snarly and growly, Anya asks her what’s wrong. And Lexa finally admits that she’s upset she has to wait for Clarke’s next heat, and she asks Anya how she handles the long celibacy, and Anya looks at her like she’s an idiot, and tells Lexa that she and Raven sleep together regularly, even without her having a dick. And Lexa is surprised, because bless her stupid gay heart, she’s an idiot. Lol. Anya is flabbergasted that they aren’t sleeping together outside of Clarke’s heat.

Plot: What plot? I don’t even remember where I was going with the plot tbh. 

 

The more Ranya has sex outside of heat, the more often Raven has her heat. Meanwhile Clarke’s heats are getting pushed back, because they don’t have sex outside of Clarke’s heat. This makes Lexa frustrated, and things come to a head one night after Lexa talks to Anya about what is happening. Anya tells Lexa to talk to Clarke.

That night, Clarke and Lexa are in bed and Lexa wants sex, but because she is a dunderhead and shy, she basically demands it, and Clarke does not react well. They wrestle?? (maybe rethink this. Not sure I like this idea. Maybe they just argue. Otherwise this feels rapey??), and Lexa submits because she is afraid of what she could have done to Clarke. She shows Clarke her neck, and lets Clarke pin her to the bed. She is whining and distress, mumbling apologies. Clarke feels bad about not giving Lexa what she needs, but she wants Lexa to see her as something more than just convenient when she is horny. 

 

Next day Lexa tells Anya what happend and Anya smacks her upside the head. Tells her to try courting Clarke. Clarke goes to Raven and tells her what happened, and Raven is pissed that Lexa was so demanding and it glad that Clarke stopped her, but she also knows that their problems aren’t just Lexa’s fault. She tells Clarke that Alphas are very proud and don’t like to admit it, but they need lots of affection. They need to be told that they are strong and good providers, and made to feel like they protect their omegas. They also need a lot of physical touch, not necessarily sexual, but that is how they interpret an omega’s love. If their omega touches them, then they love them and the Alpha is doing somethign right. Raven tells her to touch Lexa, rub her shoulders, put her hand on her arm etc.

Add some humor, damnit!!!!

So that night, Clarke helps Lexa remove her warpaint. Rubs her shoulders. Lexa brings her a live rabbit that she snared, and Clarke is all happy, and lexa comes home expecting rabbit stew, and finds the bunny on their pillows eating greens. She asks Clarke if she needs help killing and skinning it and Clarke is horrified, no it’s her pet now. And Lexa protests. And Clarke presses her body into Lexa’s, runs her hands up and down her back. , and Lexa caves immediately. Next morning Lexa is stomping around looking for Anya tells her that Anya needs to help her build a bunny home for the rabbit. 


End file.
